Speedballin'
by the holy see
Summary: Links the two movies together with the use of two OFC's Truck heists are being pulled and when the FBI brings in Brian O’Connor to go undercover, they force him to take his sister along in hopes of her getting close to one of the members of Team Toretto
1. Bring Your Sister In

Title: Speedballin'  
  
Author: sugar-skyline  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Truck heists are being pulled and when the FBI brings in Brian O'Connor to go undercover, they force him to take his sister along in hopes of her getting close to one of the members of Team Toretto. There is also another person added to the mix, Jordan, the younger of Dom's two sisters.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story apart from Adrienne and Jordan so please don't sue me and take away the only bit of money I have left.  
  
Chapter 1: Bring Your Sister In  
  
Jordan flipped through the latest issue of Import Tuner as Mia finished tending to a customer. She had finished the accounting for the day, the most hated job in the universe according to her, and looked into the back room to see f Dom was busy.  
  
'Beer, magazine,' Jordan said, creating a mental checklist for her use. 'Nope, he ain't busy.'  
  
She walked into the backroom, grabbing a beer before sitting down next to her brother. Dom looked up and smiled in greeting his younger sister. She kissed his bald head and took a sip from her beer.  
  
"Hey Dom?" said Jordan.  
  
"What?" Dom said looking up at her.  
  
"It's been a while since my car got trashed," Jordan started, "My friend, Michelle, she's willing to lend me her car for the race tomorrow night. Do you think I could race for a slip? I'm good enough, don't you think?"  
  
"Your good enough alright, but there's no need for you to race for a slip," Dom said with a smile.  
  
"I don't get it," Jordan said.  
  
Dom looked over Jordan's shoulder expectantly and soon the revving of high performance engines filled their surroundings. Jordan shot up from the chair and ran out the back room to the front of the shop.  
  
She saw Letty's car, Leon's car, then Jesse's car. However, instead of seeing Vince's Maxima she saw a gray Mazda RX-8 with tread mark decals on each of the sides. Near the bottom of the cars body, she saw the familiar DT decal.  
  
Mia smiled from her spot behind the counter as Dom walked out from the back room. She and Dom shared a look. Jordan attacked Dom and Mia with hugs and kisses as the four cars parked and the drivers stepped out.  
  
"Go get your keys," Dom said to Jordan who was clinging to his neck.  
  
She ran to Vince who held her keys up. She hugged all of them as they filled her in on how long they had been keeping the car a secret. It turns out that Vince and Jesse had spent the most time on the car.  
  
"Dom practically had to beat Jesse up to put the DT logo on the car," Letty laughed.  
  
"Yeah," Leon agreed. "Originally though he wanted "This is my little sister's car don't mess with her or you'll be missing some key limbs" on the hood of it."  
  
Dom swatted Leon up the head and glared at Letty as Jordan clung to Vince and Jesse. Mia joined them, bringing out lunches for everyone.  
  
Jesse picked up a sandwich and made to take a bite out of it but immediately caught himself.  
  
"What's wrong Jesse?" Mia asked.  
  
"This isn't tuna is it?" Jesse asked fearfully.  
  
Everyone cracked up as Mia turned a shade of red and shook her head to say no. They had just finished their sandwiches when Dom's cell phone rang.  
  
"Yeah," Dom said.  
  
"Just packed up a real money load and it's coming you way," Adam said. "Look for Rodger's on the side of the truck and don't forget my end of the deal."  
  
"We got another one," Dom said. They didn't need telling though, because from the look on Dom's face it was obvious. Everyone's faces went from carefree to serious.  
  
Letty tossed her keys to Mia, "Take it home for me will ya?"  
  
Mia nodded and they all headed out to where the cars were currently parked. Before Vince could get into the Jetta with Dom and Jesse, Jordan ran up to hug him. Vince hugged his baby girl back and kissed Jordan's forehead.  
  
"I'll see you tonight kid," Vince said before getting into the car.  
  
Jordan told everyone else to be careful as Mia kissed Dom goodbye and hugged Jesse from the car window. Mia and Jordan watched helplessly as the two cars sped off down the road.  
  
Mia looked to her younger sister. Jordan shared more features with Dom than with Mia. She had long black hair instead of Mia's dark brown. Her eyes were hazel with a hint of green in it's depths while Mia's eyes were more of a chocolate color.  
  
"You like V, don't you?" Mia asked Jordan.  
  
Jordan gave Mia a look and said, "No, I don't. I'm just closest to him out of the lot. Plus, even if I did, he'd still be too blinded by you to notice me. I'm just a little sister to him."  
  
Jordan decided to take her new Mazda for a spin, leaving Mia with a smirk on her face.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"I want you to call you sister down here," Tanner repeated for the third time.  
  
"No," Brian replied. "I can't believe your asking me to get my family involved."  
  
"Muse tells us that your sister is quite the looker," Bilkin's said from his desk, "If your sister gets close to the Toretto's, closer than you can get, we could have the information we need. Just don't tell her anything about the job. All she needs to know is that you into street racing now, nothing else."  
  
"What do you mean nothing else?" Brian said in disbelief. "What am I supposed to tell her when she asks me why my names Spilner and not O'Connor."  
  
Tanner stood and paced the room. "You're going to tell her that you were in trouble with the cops. Information tells us that you haven't seen each other in four years. Why?"  
  
"I left because I had to take care of some business with a friend of mine."  
  
"Who is this friend of yours?"  
  
"Roman Pierce," Brian said. "I wanted to join the force but the guy in charge over in Miami wouldn't take me because he had a grudge against me. To prove myself I put Rome behind bars."  
  
"You put your own friend behind bars?"  
  
"That's what I had to do," Brian said, regretting that he had turned on one of his best friends.  
  
"Does your sister know about this?"  
  
"No, she wouldn't be too happy with me if she did," Brian explained. "After that I never went back home. I joined the force and started working undercover and shit like that."  
  
"Alright then," Bilkins said, "You're going to tell your sister that you got into trouble because they caught you racing."  
  
"She wouldn't buy it," Brian said, trying as hard as he could not to bring his sister into this. "She's into racing too, plus she knows me too well. I could get away from your guys easily."  
  
"Then tell her that you got into trouble with cops for the things that we put on your fake file," Bilkins said. "Two years in Juvie for boosting cars. If she asks anymore questions then make it up."  
  
Muse handed Brian a cell phone. Brian dialed a number, watched carefully by Tanner, Bilkins and Muse.  
  
"Hello? O'Connor household," a familiar voice answered.  
  
"Adrienne? Hey it's me, Brian," he spoke, preparing himself for the worst.  
  
"Brian?" Adrienne asked in disbelief, surprising Brian. "What is it? Are you coming home?"  
  
"I wanted to know if you were up to a trip to L.A.?"  
  
"When and where?" was all Adrienne said, letting Brian go into the details.  
  
------------  
  
Brian waited anxiously at the abandoned raceway that he had used to sharpen his skills up. The sound of a motorcycle brought his attention back and soon found himself watching a slim figure clad in black jump off a black motorcycle with gray Arabic designs.  
  
She pulled her helmet off, freeing her auburn hair from its restraints before pushing her purple shades up to rest on her head, revealing her bright blue eyes. They looked so much alike, that's what you got when you had a twin sister. She smiled at Brian who brought her into a slow embrace.  
  
"You have no idea how I missed you," Brian said.  
  
"Yeah, I missed you too," Adrienne said, she couldn't look him in the eye and it bothered Brian.  
  
"What's wrong?" Brian asked.  
  
"I just want to know why you disappeared," Adrienne said crossing her arms. "Why Brian, mom was in hysterics when you didn't come back from work. And Rome, he was in jail for two years before they put him under house arrest. Did you know?"  
  
Brian tried to look surprised and thankfully was able to pull it off, "I didn't know. How's mom?"  
  
"She's fine," Adrienne replied. "Still healthy and willing to help out with the family income. So what happened?"  
  
"I got arrested, two years in Juvie for boosting cars," Brian said in what he hoped was a convincing voice. "I didn't want to come back. I was afraid of what your reaction would've been and how mom would take it."  
  
"Brian, you could've come to me for help," Adrienne said. "No matter what happens just tell me because I'm family and I'll always help you out. Just promise me you won't lie to me again."  
  
"I promise," Brian said wincing deep down, he was lying.  
  
"Where's your car?" Brian asked, changing the subject and at the same time wondering what happened to her Mazda.  
  
Adrienne looked at him and said, "Brad, our brother Brad not the cousin, he wrecked it during one of the races. I didn't get it repaired because we needed the money to get him through school."  
  
Brian felt guilty; he wasn't there to help feed the family. Ever since their dad had died he was in charge. After he disappeared he had left Adrienne to take care of their aging mother and sometimes too wild brother.  
  
"Where do you work now?"  
  
"I quit the job at Benny's cuz it didn't pay enough," Adrienne said. "I opened a garage and mom's managing a store."  
  
Brian smirked at how similar things with his family was going with the Toretto's.  
  
"I've got Tej and Suki running the garage," Adrienne continued. "And mom's got some of her friends working with her at the store." She spotted the green supra parked a bit away from them and smiled, her love for automobiles shining through. "Where'd you get that supra Bri? That shit is tight!"  
  
"Let's just say I've got connections," Brian smiled. "I thought maybe my little sister could help me out with my driving."  
  
Adrienne laughed out loud, "First of all, you ain't older than me Bri."  
  
"Yeah but you're older then me by what? Thirty seconds?"  
  
"Forty-five seconds dim wit," Adrienne said, once again laughing. "Why is it that the men are always asking women for help now-a-days?"  
  
Brian laughed and shook his head.  
  
"You know what," Adrienne said, "Get in your damn car and show me what you can do!"  
  
-------------  
  
A/N: Well that's it for the first chapter.see you in the next one! Don't forget to review! 


	2. You acted like an immature, spoiled litt...

Title: Speedballin'  
  
Author: sugar-skyline  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Truck heists are being pulled and when the FBI brings in Brian O'Connor to go undercover, they force him to take his sister along in hopes of her getting close to one of the members of Team Toretto. There is also another person added to the mix, Jordan, the younger of Dom's two sisters.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story apart from Adrienne and Jordan so please don't sue me and take away the only bit of money I have left.  
  
People to Thank:  
  
Twistedwords2003: I'm glad you like the story! You better update soon or I'ma gonna hunt your ass down! LOL! JK! Here's chapter 2.  
  
Penning Fantasy: Thanks for supporting my ideas. I thought it would be cool if Brian had a twin sis so I guess I was right! Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Dannie5: Let's make a movie!!! Joking! Thanks for the compliment! Who knows, maybe we can send it in to a film maker!!! LOL.yeah right! Chapter 2 for you right here!  
  
Keara: Thanks for liking the story! The relationship between V and Jordan will develop!! Just you wait! In regards to Brian's sister.well, I'm not really sure how I'm gonna include her past or what not. But just to briefly satisfy you're curiosity, Adrienne is his twin sister, after Brian left she had to manage everything. The bills, the work, their younger brother and of course their mom.  
  
She's a mechanic; she loves cars but also has a soft spot for motorcycles. If you wanna know more just email me or tell me in a review and I'll give ya the details!  
  
Cruel-capricorn: You have the honor of being called my first reviewer!! LOL! JK! Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Chapter 2: "You acted like an immature, spoiled little kid!"  
  
Jordan looked over Mia's shoulder, "When are the guys going to get their asses down here. It's so damn boring, there isn't anything to do."  
  
"Hey! Shut you mouth before I rinse it out with soap," Dom warned from the back room.  
  
The familiar red truck came to a halt around the bend, a black motorcycle in the back, and two people emerged from the vehicle. Mia recognized the man as Brian but the girl with him formed a pit in her stomach. Was she his girlfriend?  
  
She watched as Brian sat down and the girl removed her leather jacket to reveal a balck wife beater and a tribal tattoo on her right arm.  
  
"Tuna on white, no crust, right?" Mia asked, dropping her pen.  
  
Brian smiled at her and replied, "I don't know, how is it?"  
  
"Everyday for the last three weeks you've been coming here asking me how the tuna is. Now it was crappy yesterday, it was crappy the day before and guess what? It hasn't changed."  
  
Adrienne laughed at her brother's clear attraction to the girl from the sunglasses rack and potted a younger girl sitting behind the counter.  
  
"I'll have the tuna," she head Brian say.  
  
"No crust?"  
  
"No crust."  
  
Brian had settled in his seat with the magazine he had brought and finally spotted Jordan.  
  
"New help?" Brian asked, as Mia prepared his sandwich.  
  
"Nah, Jordan? She's my sister. Jordan this is Brian, Brian meet Jordan."  
  
"Sup tuna boy," Jordan said, earning a glare from Mia.  
  
"Tuna boy?" Adrienne laughed again. "Brian? Aren't you going to introduce me?"  
  
"A, this is Mia and Jordan, guys, my twin sister, Adrienne," Brian said with a lopsided grin on his face.  
  
Mia smiled inwardly and handed Brian his sandwich. No sooner had he received his sandwich did the distinct sound of engines fill the area, causing Brian and Adrienne to watch and Jordan to run out as a group of hot rods pulled up in front of the store. One by one, the cars occupants emerged from their vehicles and walked to the blue maxima.  
  
Vince got out of his car and Jordan ran, jumping onto his back. He let her down and kissed her on the forehead before muttering a 'hey.' He called for Jesse.  
  
"Talk to me Jesse, this ain't working brotha."  
  
Jesse popped the hood of the car and sighed, "It's your fuel map. It's got a nasty hole. That's why your unloading in third."  
  
"I told you," Jordan whispered into Vince's ear causing his to smile. He turned and lifted her up, carrying her like a baby.  
  
"When did you become such a smarty, smarty?" Vince laughed.  
  
"Ever since you decided that you and only you would teach me the mechanics of a car," Jordan laughed.  
  
Vince looked up and the smile on his face disappeared. He stopped paying attention to Jordan and Jesse. He lifted Jesse's head.  
  
"Huh?" Jesse asked.  
  
Vince pointed to the red truck and Jordan rolled her eyes. Letty saw her and smirked, 'She's got it bad.'  
  
"What is this fool sandwich crazy?" Vince asked with annoyance.  
  
"Naw V, he ain't here for the food dawg," Leon said taunting Vince.  
  
"Chill out bro, he's just slinging parts for Harry, man," Letty said, trying to get Vince to cool down.  
  
Vince held up his hand, "I know what he's slinging'."  
  
"He's trying to get into Mia's pants dawg," Leon said as he and Jesse headed for the sunglasses and chips.  
  
He passed Adrienne and whistled. Adrienne smiled back at him and walked over nearer to the counter that Brian was at. Vince sat down next to Brian and abruptly shoved a toothpick holder into his arm. He kept staring at Brian while Mia called his name, trying to get his attention.  
  
"Vince!" Mia said once more and Vince looked her way.  
  
Jordan watched as Mia asked V if he wanted anything. All he did was look her up and down and told her that she looked good. Jordan's heart sank and Letty, who had just offered Dom a drink, shook her head once more.  
  
Brian finished his sandwich and stood, counting and placing five dollars on the counter, "Well, thanks Mia, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Nice meeting ya," Adrienne told Mia and Jordan as she grabbed her jacket and headed out, right behind Brian.  
  
"Tomorrow," Vince said to himself. He knocked his knuckles against the counter top before standing up and following Brian out to his truck.  
  
"I love this part," Leon said through a mouth full of chips.  
  
"V, come on," Jordan called, "Why do you have to act like this all the time."  
  
Vince ignored Jordan's protests, "Yo! Why don't you try Fat Burger from now on, they sell burgers and fries for two ninety five, faggot!"  
  
"I like the tuna here," Brian called from over his shoulder while Adrienne got her motorcycle of the back of the truck.  
  
"Bull shit, ass hole, no one likes the tuna here!" Vince said, his pace quickening.  
  
"Yeah, well I do," Brian said before Vince connected with a punch to Brian's face.  
  
"Shit!" Adrienne and Jordan said at the same time.  
  
Adrienne ran over to while Jordan jumped over the counter and ran to the two throwing punches at each other. They had both tried to get them apart but were only knocked away.  
  
Mia was yelling at Dom to go and break the fight up while Letty, Jesse and Leon watched.  
  
"What did you put in that sandwich?" Dom asked.  
  
"Oh that's really funny," Mia said.  
  
"DOM!" Letty cried, motioning to Vince and Brian outside.  
  
"Aight," Dom said and walked out of the store, followed by Leon, Jesse and then Letty. Adrienne and Jordan moved aside to let Dom throw Brian off of Vince.  
  
"Hey man he was in my face!" Brian said, arms up in the air as Adrienne ran to his side.  
  
Jordan, along with Leon, tried to get Vince to calm down. "Get over there!" Leon yelled and Vince entered the store once more. Mia glared at him and he looked over at Jordan who was staring at him with a small frown on her features.  
  
He walked over to her and sat down, pulling her down to sit on his lap. Jordan sat but still wouldn't look at him.  
  
"Baby girl, I'm sorry," Vince said. "The punk got on my nerves that's all."  
  
Finally Jordan's frown went away and turned to check if he was hurt. She got up and pulled Vince along. "Come on, you cut your lip and your most probably gonna bruise a bit. Let's clean you up."  
  
Vince followed, not needing to be told twice.  
  
Outside, Dom told Jesse to give him the wallet that Brian had dropped as Leon made his was back to them.  
  
"Brian Earl Spilner," Dom read, "Sounds like a serial killer, is that what you are?"  
  
Adrienne watched as Brian answered, "Naw man."  
  
She spotted Leon. He had mouthed a sorry to her and she nodded to let him know it was okay.  
  
"Don't come around here again!" Dom yelled, throwing the wallet back to Brian before walking away.  
  
"Hey man you know this is bullshit!" Brian yelled after him. Adrienne slapped her forehead. How dumb could her little brother get?  
  
"What's the matter with you Brian? Just let it go," Adrienne whispered harshly as Dom turned back around.  
  
"You work for Harry right?" Dom asked calmly.  
  
"Yeah," Brian answered. "Just started."  
  
"You were just fired!" Dom said and turned, heading back inside.  
  
Brian got into the truck and told Adrienne to get in. She shook her head and walked to the back of the truck and got her motorcycle down.  
  
"Sorry Bri, but what you just did," Adrienne said, "You acted like an immature-"  
  
--------------  
  
"-spoiled little kid!" Dom scolded Vince. "What the hell was wrong with you?"  
  
"He started it!" Vince argued while Jordan put away the medical kit. "I'm out of here!"  
  
He got up and walked out to the front. Jordan apologized to her brother and ran out after Vince.  
  
"V, where are you going?"  
  
"Somewhere other than here," Vince said angrily. "Wanna come?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
-----------  
  
"You know better than that Brian!" Adrienne continued when she saw someone get into the Blue Maxima. She saw Jordan running out after the guy before getting into the car as well. "I've got to go."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm still have to find a place to stay while I'm here. I'll come by Harry's later to get my stuff," Adrienne replied.  
  
She pulled her jacket and helmet back on, got on her motorcycle and disappeared down the road. Brian swore and headed back to the Racer's Edge to face Harry.  
  
-------------  
  
A/N: Hey guys! That's it for this chapter. I'm sorry it was kinda dull but I also have to keep up with my other story. While I was writing my mind was on a different story line! Though I have a favor! Please check out "Extreme Days" another story of mine. It' a Vince/OFC romance for those who are planning on checking it out! 


End file.
